Réquiem por un sueño
by Daffne
Summary: Naruto será la clave de una guerra que no puede ganar, Sakura será llevada al límite y Sai tendrá que decidir de que parte está: Naruto o Raíz. Todos juntos traerán a Sasuke y deberá escoger una vez más entre soledad o amistad.Cap.3: En el límite.
1. Chapter 1

Después de mucho tiempo vuelvo a la carga. Sé que tengo un fic que hace siglos que no actualizo pero por problemas personales no he podido adelantarlo.

El nombre del fic viene del título de una película "Requiem for a dream" y en cuya banda sonora me he inspirado.

El fic puede contener algún spoiler pero no creo que sea de gran importancia, además de que intentaré confundirlo con lo que yo aporte.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto y este fic está hecho sin ánimo de lucro.

_**oO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0Oo**_

...El comienzo del fin…

Dos equipos de Konoha llevaban días tras la pista de alguno de los Uchiha. El primero estaba formado por Yamato, Naruto, Sakura y Sai mientras que el otro eran Kakashi, Shino, Hinata y Kiba. Este segundo equipo había sido elegido para participar en la misión por su gran utilidad en el rastreo. Así, después de días, por fin estaban tras la pista correcta.

En el bosque tan sólo era audible el jadeo de los ninjas por intentar seguir el frenético ritmo que Naruto había marcado hacia la dirección que Hinata había indicado. Ni él ni Sakura estaban dispuestos a dejar que Sasuke muriese contra Itachi y, por eso, era necesario que fuesen lo más rápido posible. Cada segundo contaba.

-Sigo sin encontrar a Sasuke pero creo que la chica ya nos ha detectado.- dijo Hinata- Los tres ninjas que acompañan a Sasuke y el otro tipo de Akatsuki están mirando en nuestra dirección.- concluyó.

- No nos dejarán avanzar. Habrá que luchar contra ellos.- advirtió Yamato.

- Tardaremos demasiado- objetó Sakura.

- Sakura-chan tiene razón.- rugió Naruto- ¡Puede que Sasuke no tenga tanto tiempo!

-Tranquilo, Naruto.- trató de calmarlo Kakashi.- Un grupo se quedará luchando permitiendo al otro avanzar. Yamato irá con vosotros dos. Hinata también os acompañará para guiaros.- resolvió.- Sai, Shino, Kiba y yo entretendremos a esos cuatro.

Mientras se iban acercando al objetivo sus movimientos se volvieron cada vez más cautelosos y ágiles preparados para cualquier ataque. Aparte del constante bombeo de su corazón, el único ruido que percibían era el de las hojas cuando se movían al pasar corriendo cerca de ellas. Sai sacó uno de sus rollos y un pincel y comenzó a garabatear sobre el papel. Mientras, todos los demás, tenían puestas las manos en sus armas listos para utilizarlas en cualquier momento, siendo conscientes de que el enemigo conocía su posición.

Una bandada de pájaros negros salió de entre los árboles y rodeó a Juugo, Suigetsu, Karin y Kisame dejándoles sin campo de visión.

-¿Tinta?- dijo extrañado Suigetsu al destruir los pájaros con su espada y ver que estos explotaban en gotas de tinta. Sonrió con suficiencia.- ¿Eso es todo lo que tiene Konoha?

Antes de que estos pudiesen reaccionar decenas de Narutos se dirigían hacia ellos. Pronto comenzaron a desvanecerse en humo ante los golpes pero, aprovechando la distracción, el verdadero Naruto junto con el resto del equipo Yamato pasaron como flechas por entre los Bunshin para poder continuar la búsqueda de Sasuke. Karin advirtió la melena oscura de Hinata ondeando entre las cabelleras rubias que aun les rodeaba. Intentaba abrirse paso clavando a los Bunshin el kunai que empuñaba en su mano derecha y lanzando alguna patada cuando se sentía acorralada.

-Karin, ¿dónde diablos vas?- preguntó Suigetsu, elevando la voz por encima del ruido que su espada producía al golpear el suelo tras haber atravesado un Bunshin. Karin no oyó a su compañero y siguió intentando alcanzar a los cuatro ninjas.

Suigetsu saltó a tiempo de evitar una patada baja. Al principio creyó que se había tratado de un ataque de alguno de los clones pero al elevar la vista vio su cara reflejada en sus oscuras gafas.

-Deberías estar más atento a tus enemigos.- le advirtió Shino antes de volver a atacarlo.

Karin, al ver que la sería imposible alcanzar al equipo Yamato rodeada de tantos clones, tomó impulso y se elevó lanzándoles con shurikens. Antes de que estos lograran alcanzarles, otro grupo de shurikens los desvió de su objetivo. Karin miró irritada a sus espaldas buscando quien había interceptado su ataque. Al girarse no vio a nadie, pero pudo ver una gran sombra reflejada en el suelo de algo que la estaba sobrevolando. Saltó hacia atrás al tiempo que Kiba y Akamaru aterrizaban delante de ella cortándola el paso para poder seguirles. Karin apretó los dientes al observar cómo se alejaban mientras el ninja que tenía delante sonreía de forma burlona por haber conseguido detenerla.

Naruto, Sakura, Hinata y Yamato, ajenos a la batalla que se estaba librando tras ellos, continuaban avanzando concentrados en su misión. Hinata iba liderando el grupo buscando con el byakugan cualquier indicio que les indicara el paradero de Sasuke. Naruto emitía pequeños gruñidos cuando la impaciencia lo abordaba y no era capaz de sosegarla. Todos se movían con la presión de tener el tiempo en contra y el miedo de que ya fuese demasiado tarde para poder actuar. Aún así, Sakura era la que soportaba mayor presión, sabiendo que si Sasuke se encontraba herido ella sería su única esperanza.

-Vamos, Sasuke. ¡¿Dónde te has metido?!- murmuró Naruto con la mandíbula apretada, tratando de reprimir las ganas de chillarlo.

-Si Hebi y Kisame se encontraban vigilando quiere decir que estamos cerca.- explicó Yamato- No tardaremos en dar con ellos- aseguró.

De nuevo se volvió a hacer el silencio mientras los pensamientos de Naruto y Sakura se alimentaban de la esperanza de las palabras de Yamato, tratando de convencerse de que todo saldría bien y que, por fin, podrían regresar a Konoha junto a Sasuke. Las cavilaciones de los dos se vieron interrumpidas por la suave voz de Hinata.

-¡Creo que los he localizado!-exclamó.- Hay dos personas dentro de una sala a unos quinientos metros de aquí. Uno parece ser Sasuke y el otro viste una capa de Akatsuki.- describió.

- Itachi…- murmuró Sakura mientras hacía una mueca de odio.

- Ambos tiene poco chakra y parecen exhaustos. Los movimientos de Sasuke son bastante torpes y lentos, creo que está herido.-Continuó Hinata. Los ojos de Naruto y Sakura se abrieron expectantes.- Sin embargo, su hermano no parece encontrarse en mejores condiciones.- se apresuró a añadir.

Desde luego ambos sabían que si estaba luchando con Itachi en una pelea a muerte resultar herido es lo más probable, aun así, escucharlo de la boca de Hinata los había sorprendido a los dos.

Hinata estaba siguiendo cada paso de la pelea con la mayor atención que la velocidad a la que se movían le permitía. Estaba viendo como Sasuke no podía hacer otra cosa que evitar ser alcanzado por los ataques de su hermano. En un intento de volver a recuperar su posición en batalla, Sasuke embistió a su hermano con su katana. Aunque logró evitar una estocada directa, la espada le cortó en el costado derecho, pero aprovechó para desarmar a Sasuke y coger él la katana. Itachi embistió con la espada al corazón de Sasuke. Éste logró saltar atrás a tiempo, antes de que su hermano atravesase su corazón pero, aun así, la espada lo hirió en el torso. Hinata logró contener un grito ahogado. No quería que Naruto siguiese preocupándose más.

No tardó en hacerse visible para todos la construcción de piedra donde estaban los dos hermanos luchando. Se encontraba refugiada entre el espeso follaje del bosque, al amparo de unos grandes árboles que lo bordeaban ocultándolo en su sombra. Tan sólo les separaba de Sasuke doscientos metros de árboles y volverían a verlo, volverían a intentar salvarlo.

Hinata continuaba siguiendo cada movimiento de la pelea. Sasuke se intentó levantar del suelo tras una patada de Itachi que lo había lanzado contra la pared pero sus piernas no aguantaron el peso y volvió a caer. Intentó volverse a incorporar y, aunque sus piernas seguían temblando por las pocas fuerzas que quedaban en su cuerpo, consiguió levantarse por última vez. Comenzó a formar sellos con sus manos ensangrentadas y el chakra que aún quedaba en su cuerpo comenzó a correr por sus conductos de forma descontrolada.

-¡Parad!-chilló Hinata, sobresaltándoles.

Todos pararon de inmediato. Antes de que lograsen llevar su mirada hasta Hinata, una explosión los empujó hacia atrás. Parecía como si la onda expansiva desease arrancar los árboles desde la raíz y llevarlos lejos, muy lejos. Naruto, Sakura, Hinata y Yamato fueron arrojados por los aires con la misma facilidad con la que el viento eleva una hoja del suelo. Naruto atrapó a Hinata entre sus brazos y chocó de espaldas en el tronco de un árbol, Yamato había conseguido fijarse a un árbol tras haber sacado de la palma de su mano una rama y luego introducirla en la madera del tronco y Sakura estaba sujeta a una rama intentando fijarse a ella con chakra.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!- preguntó Naruto mientras ponía una mano en su oído. La fuerte explosión había hecho que sus oídos comenzasen a pitar con un sonido agudo e irritable.

-¡Sasuke!- chilló Sakura mientras corría hacia la destruida sala.

Los demás no tardaron en seguirla. Sus ojos se movían de una manera descontrolada por cada piedra derrumbada intentando encontrar a Sasuke bajo los escombros. Naruto había comenzado a apartar varias de las piedras con la esperanza de encontrarle aún respirando, queriendo volver a oír su voz con su tono frío e indiferente.

-¡Allí, bajo aquellas piedras!- exclamó Hinata al encontrar, con el byakugan, un cuerpo sepultado entre las piedras con unos signos vitales apenas perceptibles.

Hinata no había terminado de indicarles el lugar dónde había encontrado el cuerpo, cuando los Bunshin de Naruto ya se encontraban apartando las rocas. No tardó en dejarse ver partes ensangrentadas del cuerpo del Uchiha y zonas magulladas, entre las rocas y las harapientas ropas que habían quedado tras la lucha. Cuando Naruto apartó los escombros que cubrían su cuerpo, Sakura se arrodilló a su lado deshaciéndose de sus guantes. Tomó una de las muñecas de Sasuke para buscar su pulso y posó su cabeza contra el pecho para intentar oír su corazón. Los instantes en los que estuvo esperando una reacción por parte del cuerpo de Sasuke fueron, probablemente, los más angustiosos de su vida. Cuando notó la sangre correr por sus venas entre los dedos que tenía apretados alrededor de su muñeca y su corazón decidió volver a bombear, Sakura logró exhalar el aire que había contenido inconscientemente en sus pulmones.

-Aún respira- informó Sakura. El lado derecho de su cara se había manchado con la sangre de Sasuke al ponerla en su pecho y se había mezclado con su sudor aunque ella no pareció darse cuenta.

Naruto observó en silencio como Sakura movía sus manos con asombrosa habilidad por el magullado cuerpo de Sasuke. Por un momento comparó a la Sakura de años atrás con la kunoichi que ahora tenía enfrente. Se preguntaba cuanto estaría luchando por esconder sus emociones y no comenzar a llorar mientras miraba detenidamente su semblante sereno, su actitud decidida y la determinación que iluminaba sus ojos. A pesar de eso, estaba seguro de que, al igual que él, notaba la angustia y la preocupación oprimiéndola el pecho.

Controlar sus emociones la estaba resultando más difícil de lo que pensaba. A pesar de intentar imaginar que el moribundo cuerpo que tenía frente a ella era sólo el de un ninja herido en batalla, no podía reprimir los pensamientos de que ese ninja era su compañero, era Sasuke. Miró de reojo a Naruto. Éste seguía cada unos de sus movimientos apenas sin pestañear. Mantenía sus puños apretados y un ligero temblor le recorría el cuerpo. Sakura notó como su vista comenzaba a nublarse. Apretó los ojos y sacudió casi 

imperceptiblemente la cabeza intentando aguantar las ganas de llorar. No podía fallar a Naruto y a Sasuke, debía esforzarse por ellos. Con un rápido movimiento, que sorprendió al resto del equipo, se incorporó de nuevo.

-Dos de sus órganos están rasgados, ha perdido casi la mitad de su sangre y el ritmo cardiaco es realmente débil. Además temo que pueda complicarse más por la lenta circulación y es posible que uno de los pulmones esté más dañado de lo que pienso.- explicó Sakura.- Debemos volver inmediatamente a Konoha.

-¿Qué pasará con el cuerpo de Itachi?- Preguntó Naruto.

-Cuando lleguemos a la villa un grupo de ANBU se encargará de regresar a por él.-contestó Yamato. Mientras cogía a Sasuke y, con la ayuda de Sakura, lo colocaba con extremado cuidado en su espalda. Después unas ramas de madera salieron del costado derecho de Yamato y volvieron a introducirse en el izquierdo, inmovilizando a Sasuke contra su espalda.- Ahora pongámonos en marcha.- dijo internándose en el bosque de un gran salto.

Kakashi, de un rápido movimiento, consiguió evitar el impacto de Samehada, la espada de Kisame. Hizo rápidamente unos sellos y lo atacó con un Katon. Kisame también formó otra clase de sellos y una pared de agua lo protegió de las llamas, creándose una nube de vapor que ambos aprovecharon para atacarse con sendos shurikens, impactando unos contra los del otro. Los dos volvieron a adoptar una posición defensiva mientras recobraban el aliento en su igualada batalla.

Juugo logró golpear a Sai haciéndolo caer al suelo y rodar por el fuerte impacto. Cuando se acercó a él con intención de propinarle otro golpe, unas serpientes se enroscaron en su cuerpo inmovilizándolo el tiempo necesario para que Sai pudiese incorporarse y alejarse de él, antes de que Juugo se deshiciese de ellas volviéndolas tinta de nuevo. A pesar del gran tamaño de Juugo, la enorme cantidad de chakra que le proporcionaba el sello hacia que se moviese con un rapidez difícil de imaginar en una persona de su tamaño y con una fuerza aterradora. Sai volvió a utilizar su pincel para crear unos enormes tigres que saltaron del papel hacia su objetivo. Juugo acabó con la mayoría de ellos mientras se dirigía de nuevo a golpearlo. Esta vez los reflejos de Sai fallaron al sentir un fuerte pinchazo en su estomago, seguramente provocado por alguna costilla que se fracturó al recibir el anterior golpe. Ese pequeño instante que tardó en apartarse fue suficiente para que Juugo se le echara encima. Sai logró disminuir el impacto del golpe defendiéndose con uno de los antebrazos, mientras, aprovechó el acercamiento para clavarle su pequeña katana en el hombro.

Shino saltó hacia atrás huyendo del filo de la espada de Suigetsu y, nada más rozas el suelo con uno de sus pies tuvo que volver a saltar y hacer una pirueta en el aire para no ser atacado por un de los animales de tinta que Juugo había conseguido esquivar de nuevo.

-Es como si estuviese luchando contra dos oponentes- pensó shino.- Debo esquivar los ataques de este tipo y además evitar ser alcanzado por los ataques fallidos de Sai. Es como si no le preocupase perjudicar a sus compañeros. ¿Nunca luchó en equipo?

Shino hizo un sello con sus manos e, inmediatamente después, cientos de insectos comenzaron a rodear a Suigetsu a pesar de que intentaba deshacerse de ellos. Después, Shino aprovechó que Suigetsu no tenía campo de visión para lanzarle dos kunai con sendos sellos explosivos atados. Cuando estos explotaron y los insectos se disolvieron, lo único que quedaba eran pequeños charcos de agua esparcidos por el suelo. Suigetsu apareció tras Shino. Al atravesarlo con su espada, su cuerpo se deshizo en miles de insectos. Volvió a empuñar de nuevo su espada y giró sobre sus talones.

-Me estoy empezando a cansar de jugar contigo.- dijo Suigetsu con voz grave al verlo de nuevo frente a él.

Karin estaba completamente pálida y respiraba entrecortadamente. Apretó su mano contra el muslo derecho intentando que dejara de sangrar la profunda herida que tenía. Akamaru había conseguido clavar sus afilados colmillos en su pierna intentando encontrar la femoral. Aunque Karin se deshizo de él lo suficientemente rápido para que a éste no le diese tiempo a cerrar completamente su mandíbula entorno a su pierna, la había logrado alcanzar lo necesario para que la pierna no la respondiese con la misma precisión que antes. Aun así, sus movimientos seguían siendo lo bastante ágiles como para continuar esquivando los ataques de Kiba. La mente de Karin se encontraba dividida entre su pelea y el estado se Sasuke. Debía librarse cuanto antes de aquel shinobi y su perro, si quería ir junto a él. Sin embargo, aquello la estaba costando más de lo que había pensado en un principio.

Un zumbido en el oído derecho hizo a Kakashi desconcentrarse en la lucha. Tardó unos instantes en advertir que aquel sonido era la voz de Yamato distorsionada por las interferencias. En la batalla el sintonizador de los canales del intercomunicador que lleva debía de haberse movido y, por eso, la voz le había parecido un extraño murmullo. Cuando colocó en el canal adecuado el sintonizador pudo escuchar su voz clara y limpia.

-Tenemos al Uchiha. Su estado es muy grave, debemos regresar inmediatamente.- repetía Yamato una y otra vez tratando de obtener una respuesta de Kakashi.

- De acuerdo, Yamato.- contestó al fin Kakashi.- Nos reuniremos en cuanto nos podamos deshacer de estos tipos.

_**oO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0Oo**_

Si habeís llegado hasta aquí me gustaría que hicieseis un pequeño esfuerzo más y me dejeís una pequeña review. Agradezco cualquier crítica constructiva, pero eso sí, que sea siempre con respeto.


	2. Lazos

Siento muchísimo haberos hecho esperar tanto el siguiente capítulo pero los exámenes se me echaron encima antes de lo que tenía previsto.

Por suerte pude sacar algo de tiempo para escribir y, aunque no lo he podido repasar tanto como hubiese querido, creo que está aceptable. en cuanto al siguiente capi ya estoy en él, y espero subirlo la semana que viene.

Espero que lo disfruteis.

…El poder de los lazos…

_-Tenemos al Uchiha. Su estado es muy grave, debemos regresar inmediatamente.- repetía Yamato una y otra vez tratando de obtener una respuesta de Kakashi._

_- De acuerdo, Yamato- contestó al fin Kakashi.- Nos reuniremos en cuanto nos podamos deshacer de estos tipos._

Kakashi fue acercándose al resto del equipo mientras continuaba luchando contra Kisame. Realmente le resultaba complicado, ya que éste apenas le daba tiempo para avanzar por los constantes ataques que debía esquivar. Quizás la lucha hubiese sido distinta si no hubiese tenido presente la necesidad de guardar parte de su chakra para un regreso precipitado a Konoha. Se preguntó si los demás habrían concebido la posibilidad de guardar parte de su chakra por si era necesario una huida rápida. En el momento que vio la lucha encarnizada que mantenían contra sus enemigos y los síntomas de agotamiento y fatiga que ya habían comenzado a mostrar, su pregunta quedó resuelta. Ni siquiera lo habían considerado. Tampoco los podía culpar, él ya había estado en situaciones semejantes en ocasiones anteriores y había aprendido a mantener una reserva. Debió habérselo advertido.

-Dejen de luchar. Regresamos a Konoha.- les comunicó Kakashi alzando su voz por encima del ruido metálico de las armas.

El ritmo de la batalla disminuyó, sorprendidos porque ya hubiesen conseguido que Sasuke regresase a Konoha.

-Entonces Naruto lo consiguió.- chilló Kiba con una sonrisa.- Logró volver a unir el equipo 7.

La sonrisa de Kiba fue desapareciendo de su cara, junto con su repentina felicidad, al observar a Kakashi. El júbilo de Kiba no se veía reflejado en el afligido rostro de Kakashi, quién había clavado su vista en el suelo, entornando los ojos. La batalla se detuvo por completo en el ya devastado bosque. Karin estaba convencida de que Sasuke no regresaría tan fácilmente de nuevo a Konoha, si volvía con ellos es que algo había salido mal. Todos esperaban a que volviera a hablar y disipase los temores que cruzaban por sus mentes.

-No exactamente.- comenzó tras el repentino silencio que se había creado.- Sasuke… está muerto.

-Eso no es posible.- explotó Karin.- Sasuke no puede haber muerto.

De nuevo, la tristeza pareció invadir los ojos de Kakashi haciendo dudar a Karin. Tal vez él decía la verdad. Aunque Sasuke era fuerte, todos supieron, desde el momento en que conocieron a su objetivo, que le resultaría difícil llevar a cabo su venganza. Sin embargo, no podía aceptar que hubiese muerto. Aunque sabía que existía la posibilidad de que Itachi lo matase, jamás se lo había planteado como el fin de Sasuke. Una risa burlona salió de la garganta de Kisame.

-Parece que al final el pequeño Uchiha no logró vengarse.- dijo Kisame.

Todos volvieron la vista hacia él. Parecía ser el único que disfrutaba de la noticia.

-Deberías mantener la boca cerrada.- contestó Suigetsu desde el otro lado del campo.

Karin se encontraba perdida dentro de sus propias divagaciones. El dolor que sentía al apretar los puños y clavarse las uñas era lo único que parecía unirla aún con la realidad. Apretó sus mandíbulas para intentar 

detener el torrente de emociones que en esos momentos corrían por su cuerpo y lo hacían convulsionar. A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, la primera lágrima no tardó en resbalar por su mejilla hasta llegar al suelo. Aquello fue todo lo que pudo soportar. Haciendo acopio de las fuerzas que la quedaban y resistiendo el dolor de su pierna, echó a correr siguiendo el mismo camino que Sasuke había seguido para encontrarse con su hermano. Aún quería mantener viva la esperanza de que la estuvieran mintiendo hasta que no lo viese por sí misma.

-¡Karin!- exclamó sorprendido Suigetsu ante la espontánea marcha de su compañera. No tardó en dirigirse tras ella, en el fondo él también quería saber cuál era la verdad.

Juugo observó a sus compañeros alejarse. Antes de emprender él también el mismo camino, miró a Sai con una mirada fría y calculadora. Éste intentó mirarlo indiferencia, pero todos los músculos de su cuerpo se habían tensado ante el brillo asesino que, por un instante, había percibido en la mirada de Juugo.

Todos adoptaron una postura ofensiva frente a Kisame que se hallaba rodeado por los shinobis de Konoha. Aunque aún podía continuar luchando, cuatro ninjas eran demasiados oponentes para el estado en que se encontraba.

-¿No deberías de ir a comprobar el estado de tu compañero?-preguntó Kakashi.

Kisame frunció los labios. Al parecer ellos deseaban tan poco cómo él continuar el enfrentamiento. Sin apartar la vista de ninguno de los shinobis, hizo con sus manos unos sellos apenas perceptibles y desapareció dejando tan sólo un charco de agua en el suelo. Al fin se habían quedado solos.

-Está bien. Pongámonos en marcha.- apremió Kakashi.- Sasuke se encuentra en estado grave.- concluyó mientras se internaba en el bosque.

-Pero tú dijiste qu-

-Lo sé. Sé que dije que estaba muerto. – Atajó a Kiba.- Necesitaba una forma de concluir la batalla. No podíamos permitirnos entretenernos más con ellos. Si nos hubiésemos ido, habrían sabido que teníamos a Sasuke y nos hubieran seguido.

-¿Y su equipo no lo hará si descubre que no está muerto?- preguntó, escéptico, Shino.

- Aunque lo hiciesen, lo más probable es que nosotros ya estemos en los límites de Konoha por lo que no se atreverán a seguirnos.-contestó Sai.

Emprendieron el camino internándose en los árboles a la máxima velocidad que su cuerpo les permitía. Se sentían fatigados y sus músculos les imploraban por unos momentos de descanso. El hecho de que hubiese comenzado a anochecer no hacía más que incrementar el deseo de su cuerpo por recuperar las horas de sueño que no habían podido tener durante su misión de búsqueda. Aun así, continuaban avanzando a través de la espesura como si se tratasen de sombras en la noche.

No tardaron en llegar al claro que habían marcado Kakashi y Yamato como punto de encuentro. Les sorprendió no encontrar allí a sus compañeros pero dieron por hecho que su posición estaba más alejada de lo que habían supuesto. Akamaru y Kiba agradecieron ese momento de reposo y no tardaron en dejarse caer en el suelo posando la espalda contra el tronco de un árbol. No tardó en ser imitado por Sai y Shino. Kakashi, sin embargo, tan sólo apoyó su espalda en uno de los troncos, manteniéndose de pie, mientras escudriñaba la oscura espesura del bosque. Antes de que sus fatigadas respiraciones pudiesen normalizarse, vislumbraron entre los árboles una cabellera rubia seguida por el resto de sus compañeros.

A pesar de que el equipo de Yamato estaba igual de exhausto que el de Kakashi, la única que se sucumbió a la fuerte tentación de descansar en el suelo fue Hinata. Su pecho bajaba y subía de un modo 

descontrolado intentando tomar tanto oxigeno como demandaba su cuerpo. Su cara, normalmente blanca como la porcelana, estaba roja por la congestión, sentía que la ardía. Sus músculos, ahora relajados sobre la hierba, aún la dolían más que antes. Naruto y Sakura parecían estar igual de cansados que ella, pero la tensión y la angustia que llevaban por dentro los hacía continuar en pie, y dejar a un lado el dolor físico que sentían.

El primero en incorporarse fue Kakashi. Se acercó dando grandes zancadas hasta Yamato. Su vista pasó de largo por el rostro de Yamato y se clavó en el de Sasuke. Todos los demás también clavaron su mirada en él desde el lugar donde estaban descansando.

-Sentimos haberos hecho esperar pero tuvimos que parar.- se disculpó Yamato.

Kakashi fijó su mirada en Sakura.

-Sasuke tuvo una hemorragia y comenzó a expulsar sangre por la boca. Me costó más de lo normal detenerla.- explicó Sakura agachando la cabeza, sintiendo la sangre de Sasuke secándose en sus manos.

-Entiendo…-respondió Kakashi mientras giraba su cabeza en dirección a Naruto. Éste, contemplaba el cuerpo casi inerte que Yamato sostenía a su espalda.

Kakashi se preguntó por el futuro del Uchiha, al igual que todos estaban haciendo. Pero ninguno se atrevía a expresar en alto sus temores. Yamato los devolvió a todos a la realidad.

-Es hora de que se levanten. Debemos continuar.- los apremió.

Sai, al incorporarse, se llevó una mano hacía las costillas e hizo una mueca de dolor. Kiba y Shino, si no es que estaban heridos, si tenían dificultades también para incorporarse. Y Hinata aun seguía sobre la hierba intentando recobrar la respiración. Sin duda no estaba acostumbrada a seguir el ritmo de Naruto. Sakura estaba observando el estado de sus compañeros, preocupada.

-Creo… Creo que sería mejor descansar algo más.- opinó, con inseguridad. Kakashi y Yamato se giraron hacía ella.

-Pero, Sakura-chan, ¡Sasuke no puede esperar!- exclamó, sorprendido, Naruto.

- Naruto, sabes que yo quiero lo mejor para Sasuke pero, míranos.-respondió Sakura con un deje de tristeza- Nuestros cuerpos están cansados y con pocas reservas de chakra. Si continuamos ahora el camino pronto nos veremos obligados a bajar nuestro ritmo, tardando más en llegar. Si descansamos durante unas horas podremos recuperar algo de fuerza y mantener un buen ritmo hasta la villa.- concluyó.

- ¿Y Sasuke?- preguntó Kakashi.

- No hubiese propuesto parar si no pensara que puedo mantenerlo con vida.- dijo tomando más seguridad en sus palabras.- Además, creo que a él también le vendrá bien estar en reposo un tiempo.-dijo sin poder ocultar su preocupación, dirigiendo una mirada de soslayo al Uchiha.

-Entonces, decidido. Descansaremos aquí.- dijo Yamato mientras unía sus manos.

La tierra comenzó a temblar. Empezaron a emerger del suelo unas ramas finas que, poco a poco, fueron haciéndose más gruesas. Todas ellas comenzaron a entrelazarse formando unas paredes sólidas. Ante ellos apareció una pequeña estancia de madera. A pesar de estar vacía por dentro, cuando Kakashi hizo un pequeño fuego en el centro de la sala, adquirió un aire confortable.

Sakura se deshizo de su capa y la dispuso en el suelo, cerca del fuego, a modo de cama, donde acomodaron a Sasuke. Ella se arrodilló frente a él. A la tenue luz del fuego aun le parecía que estaba más pálido. Además, sus labios habían adquirido un color rojizo a causa de la fiebre, lo que aun acusaba más 

su palidez. Lentamente subió lo que quedaba de su camisa, descubriendo su torso. Se inclinó hacía él para examinar la herida que tenía en su costado izquierdo y que antes, cuando lo habían encontrado, había tenido que cerrar de manera precipitada. Se deshizo una vez más de sus guantes y posó las manos sobre su piel. Asustada, apartó en un acto reflejo sus manos. No había esperado encontrar su cuerpo tan frío. De no ser por el apenas perceptible movimiento de su cuerpo al respirar, Sakura hubiese pensado que ya estaba muerto. Un poco avergonzada por su actitud, volvió a posar sus manos sobre la herida que amenazaba con abrirse en cualquier momento.

Los tres chuunins – Kiba, Hinata y Shino- no habían tardado en abandonarse al sueño. Estaban acurrucados entre sus capas, intentado escapar del frío de la humedad del suelo, en la parte opuesta a la entrada. Yamato estaba sentado cerca de la puerta, escudriñando la oscuridad del bosque, intentando detectar cualquier ruido o sombra extraña. Naruto se levantó de su lado y se dirigió hacía el pequeño fuego. Cogió el pequeño cuenco de agua hirviendo que había en él y se lo acercó a Sakura, sentándose junto a ella.

-Gracias, Naruto.- dijo ella, cogiendo el recipiente que él le ofrecía, sin mirarlo, mientras buscaba algo en su bolsa.

Apretó en su mano hasta convertir en polvo las tres píldoras que había sacado y las echó en el agua. Naruto la miraba en silencio mientras ella, con sumo cuidado, posaba el cuerpo de Sasuke en sus piernas y levantaba su cabeza, para intentar introducirle las medicinas disueltas en el agua. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, gran parte de la mezcla terminó resbalando por la barbilla de Sasuke. Después, volvió a acomodarlo en el suelo y a posar sus manos sobre los órganos afectados, mientras él se estremecía de dolor. Naruto, con miedo de romper la concentración de su amiga, preguntó titubeante:

-¿Se pondrá bien?

-No lo sé, Naruto, está muy grave.- contestó tras unos instantes.- La hemorragia de antes lo ha hecho empeorar. La herida del costado izquierdo me temo que es más profunda de lo que había supuesto. ¿Ves eso de ahí? – Dijo a Naruto señalándole un hematoma en el abdomen.- Es una hemorragia interna. Creo que al producirle la herida algunos de los vasos sanguíneos se rompieron. Lo peor es que cada vez que logro detenerla vuelve a abrirse.- Los dos callaron mientras una nueva sacudida de dolor atravesaba a Sasuke.- Aun estando inconsciente y con los sedantes que le he dado no puedo lograr que deje de sentir dolor- su voz comenzó a quebrarse al final de la frase.

El cuerpo de Sakura se convulsionó con un escalofrío mezclado con los inicios de un silencioso sollozo. La tensión la estaba sobrepasando. No aguantándolo más se acomodó en el pecho de Naruto y comenzó a llorar sin hacer el mínimo ruido. Naruto, al principio sorprendido, pasó su capa sobre los hombros de Sakura. Sintió como sus manos se aferraban a su chaqueta naranja, intentando así tomar el control sobre sus lágrimas. Deseaba abrazarla y hacerla sentir segura pero temía que a ella la incomodara tener más contacto del que había buscado. Sakura murmuró algo que Naruto no llegó a comprender mientras volvía a colocar sobre sus hombros la capa que se había deslizado hasta el suelo por los constantes temblores de su cuerpo. Aún dubitativo, Naruto pasó su brazo alrededor de su fino cuerpo y lo atrajo hacia sí. Ella enterró la cara en su pecho agradeciendo el tener a Naruto. Él siempre le hacía sentirse protegida, a salvo, porque él siempre estaba allí. Cerró los ojos e intentó recuperar el ritmo de su respiración mientras, con la cabeza apoyada en su torso, escuchaba los fuertes latidos de su corazón y disfrutaba de su calor.

Desde el otro lado de la habitación Sai los miraba fijamente. El fuego reflejado en sus oscuros ojos y el juego de sombras que se dibujaban en su cara le daban un aspecto siniestro e inquietante. El tiempo que habían estado allí, lo había empleado en observar la determinación y la fuerza de voluntad de Sakura por mantener a Sasuke vivo, y a Naruto inquieto por sentirse impotente en aquella situación. Sai giró la cabeza y vio a Kakashi acercándosele. Acto seguido, volvió de nuevo la vista al frente.

-¿No crees que te hubiese venido bien dormir un poco?- le preguntó Kakashi en un tono casual.

Sai esperó antes de contestar.

-Sigo intentando comprender. Naruto-kun y Sakura-san están haciendo todo lo que son capaces para salvar a Sasuke, sin considerar que puede que cuando despierte los vuelva a abandonar.-Paró antes de continuar.- Yo estuve con ellos la otra vez y vi como intentó matarnos a todos. Y, a pesar de eso, ellos siguen luchando por él.

- Ellos siempre lucharán por él.- le aseguró Kakashi.- Y, aunque Sasuke no lo admita, él desea que sigan luchando por él. Al fin y al cabo, son lo único que le queda.- añadió.

-Aunque sé que son los lazos, me temo que aún no puedo comprenderlos. Son demasiado complicados- admitió Sai.

Kakashi se irguió, tras haberse apoyado a la pared mientras conversaba con Sai, al ver como Sakura se separaba de Naruto y volvía a revisar a Sasuke.

-Bien chicos, ¡es hora de continuar!- comunicó, elevando la voz lo suficiente para que los que aun dormían comenzasen a despertar.

Todos salieron con resignación de la cálida estancia para enfrentarse al frío de la noche que parecía cortar su piel. Cuando Yamato se aseguró de tener bien sujeto a Sasuke a su espalda, formó unos sellos y juntó sus dos manos. De nuevo la tierra comenzó a temblar mientras engullía la habitación. El movimiento hizo que Sakura se tambaleara.

-Sakura-chan, ¿Te encuentras bien?- la preguntó, preocupado, Naruto, mientras ponía las manos sobre sus hombros evitando que perdiese el equilibrio.- Estás muy pálida.

-No te preocupes, Naruto. Simplemente estoy un poco cansada- resolvió.

- Si quieres Akamaru puede llevar hasta Konoha.- Ofreció Kiba.- Estoy seguro que a él no le importa.- Dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa. El perro le contestó con un ladrido por afirmación mientras agitaba su cola.

- No es necesario, de verdad, estoy bien.- volvió a decir con una sonrisa a modo de agradecimiento.- Los ninjas médicos estamos entrenados para administrar nuestro chakra. Debemos saber cuánto usar en las heridas y cuánto guardar para no convertirnos en una carga dentro del equipo.- explicó, tratando de tranquilizar a sus compañeros. Aunque ella sabía que con Sasuke había trasgredido esa norma. No lo podía dejar morir.-Además, es mejor que esté cerca de Sasuke durante todo el trayecto.- el tono de su voz de volvió más serio.

Kakashi evaluó a Sakura con la mirada antes de indicar, con un gesto de su mano, el reinicio de la vuelta a Konoha.

Espero que no os haya decepcionado y me hagais saber si os gustó o no. Acepto gustoso cualquier crítica constructiva, siempre es bueno aprender a mejorar.

Ahora respuesta a reviews:

** Sakurass:** Espero que el capítulo y la redacción te hayan gustado, cuanto menos, como el anterior.

**Yukiyo.chan**: me agrada que te parezca que está bien redactado dentro de la historia "real" y, en cuanto a lo de Sasuke, me temo que aun no lo sabrás..¡qué mala soy! xD

**CeReZita-Chan**: ¡no sabes que ilusión me hace encontrar siempre un review tuyo en mis historias! Espero que la historia tenga "eso que te llama la atención" hasta el final y, así, tenerte como lectora.

**luisa:** ya tienes el próximo capitulo, espero que te haya gustado.

**Misaki:** al igual que Yukiyo, me temo que tendrás que esperar para saber que va a pasar con Sasuke ;)


	3. 3º Límite

_Kakashi evaluó a Sakura con la mirada antes de indicar, con un gesto de su mano, el reinicio de la vuelta a Konoha._

El pequeño descanso les había devuelto parte de las energías. Aunque sus cuerpos aun se sentían cansados ya no estaban exhaustos, y se veían capaces de mantener un buen ritmo sin llegar a fatigarse.

Naruto iba en cabeza marcando el camino de regreso a Konoha. Su cantidad de chakra superior a la de los demás junto con su impaciencia lo hacían aumentar el ritmo. Sin embargo, cuando miraba hacía tras y veía a sus compañeros incapaces de seguirle, volvía a acomodarse a la velocidad de los demás, resignado.

Tras mirar atrás, después de haber vuelto a aumentar el ritmo una vez más, se percató de que todos se habían detenido. No tardó en darse cuenta de porqué.

Kakashi se encontraba en el suelo sujetando entre sus brazos a Sakura. Preocupado, la dejó bajarse de ellos. Sabía que ella estaba poniéndose al límite. Ella se tambaleó unos instantes mareada, pero pronto recuperó la compostura.

-Ten cuidado, Sakura.- fue lo único que pudo decir Kakashi antes de que ella volviese a recuperar su lugar junto a Sasuke y Yamato en lo alto de los árboles.

Naruto se acercó a Sakura mientras volvían a recobrar la marcha.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó, confuso.

- Resbalé en uno de los árboles por la humedad.- contestó.- Estaba pendiente de Sasuke y me descuidé. No debes preocuparte tanto.- Se apresuró a añadir, con una sonrisa, ante el recelo de Naruto.

Cuando Naruto se fue de su lado, Sakura comenzó a abrir y cerrar sus manos preocupada. Era cierto que había caído por un despiste pero, al intentar aferrarse con chakra al árbol, un horrible pinchazo en los tendones de sus manos la hizo soltarse. El gasto de chakra tan abusivo que estaba haciendo la estaba pasando factura. Un gemido de Sasuke la hizo salir de sus pensamientos y atenderlo. Como había temido, en el momento en que comenzó a expulsar chakra, el intenso hormigueo que había estado sintiendo hasta entonces, había dado paso a un dolor mucho más punzante.

La noche comenzaba a confundirse con el día cuando el camino empezaba a ser cada vez más familiar. La impaciencia, una vez más, se apoderó de Naruto.

-¡Voy a ir a avisar a la Vieja de que estamos llegando!- gritó uno de los Bunshin de Naruto mientras se perdía en la distancia.

Reconocer a lo lejos, por fin, la silueta de la aldea entre las dos grandes puertas de la entrada, logró deshacer, en parte, el nudo que se había asentado en el estómago de Naruto. Enseguida llegarían al hospital y Tsunade curaría a Sasuke, él tan sólo tenía que resistir un poco más.

Y volverían a estar todos juntos.

Naruto corría precipitadamente por las calles de konoha con el único objetivo de llegar cuanto antes a la oficina del Hokage. El sol comenzaba a salir y, con él, los comerciantes de la villa. Algunos se dirigían cargados de mercancía preparados para buscar un sitio dónde poner su puesto en el pequeño mercado, otros simplemente se encontraban arreglando los escaparates que colocaban fuera de sus tiendas, intentando mejorar las ofertas de sus vecinos. Naruto estaba harto de tener que ir sorteando a las personas que comenzaban a abarrotar las calles.

Al doblar una esquina no pudo detenerse a tiempo para no chocar con una mujer. Naruto logró mantener el equilibrio pero la señora cayó al suelo junto con las bolsas que llevaba, derramando por el suelo todas sus compras. Naruto se vio tentado a ayudarla a recoger, pero se obligó a seguir corriendo, tras disculparse fugazmente, mientras la señora despotricaba contra él.

Cuándo alcanzó a ver la entrada de la oficina se enfiló cómo un rayo hacia las escaleras. Comenzó a subirlas de dos en dos fijándose en colocar bien los pies sobre los escalones, mientras sentía que aquellas escaleras eran interminables. Al girar en un recodo en uno de los pasillos una mancha negra se abalanzó sobre él. El ruido seco de los libros al caer se prolongó a lo largo del desierto corredor, rebotando en las desnudas paredes. Naruto maldijo por lo bajo.

-¡Naruto-kun! –dijo, sorprendida, Shizune.

- ¡Tengo que ver a la Vieja! – exclamó, mientras se alejaba.

La puerta del despacho se abrió de golpe. Dos jóvenes jounin que se encontraban en la habitación recibiendo información sobre su próxima misión se giraron sorprendidos, preguntándose quién había entrado de aquella forma. Antes de que el más alto de los dos abriese la boca para recriminar a Naruto esa entrada, Tsunade ya se había levantado de su asiento.

-Sasuke está muy grave. Necesita tu ayuda.- dijo con la voz entrecortado por la carrera, apoyándose aún en el pomo de la puerta.

-¿Sasuke? ¿Uchiha Sasuke?- preguntó desconcertado el más bajo.

Tras la sorpresa, el rostro de Tsunade se llenó de determinación. Naruto lo había conseguido. Sin contestar al jounin, los mandó comenzar la misión que unos minutos atrás les había encomendado, saliendo con paso veloz por la puerta. El Bunshin de Naruto se volvió una voluta de humo.

En la entrada de Konoha el grupo de dividió. Kakashi dio por finalizada la misión, recomendándoles ir a descansar. Sin embargo los únicos que lo hicieron fueron Hinata, Shino y Kiba, los demás emprendieron el camino hacia el hospital.

Cuando llegaron en la puerta ya los estaba esperando un grupo de tres enfermeros, acompañados de Shizune y Tsunade. Nada más entrar al recinto Yamato se acercó el grupo de enfermeros con una camilla. El jounin deshizo la técnica de madera que sujetaba a Sasuke a su espalda y, con mucho cuidado, lo posaron en la camilla. Después se internaron con paso acelerado en el hospital.

Mientras avanzaban por los pasillos en dirección al quirófano Shizune iba tomándole las constantes vitales. Tsunade se puso al lado de Sakura que avanzaba pegada a la camilla.

-¿Cuáles su estado?- preguntó la Quinta.

- Ha estado inconsciente desde que lo encontramos. Ha perdido mucha sangre por culpa de las múltiples heridas. Además, tiene una hemorragia interna que no he podido detener por completo.- dijo precipitadamente.- También le he administrado unos sedantes pero me temo que no han tenido efecto.

A lo lejos ya se podía percibir la entrada de uno de los quirófanos. Tsunade espero por si su alumna tenía algo más que añadir. Al ver que ésta callaba se despidió:

-Tranquila, Sakura.- dijo intentando poner la voz más relajada que el momento la permitía.- Haremos todo lo que se pueda. Ahora, descansad.

Las puertas del quirófano se cerraron tras Tsunade. Sakura se quedó observándolas unos instantes antes de notar cómo la tensión que había mantenido su cuerpo se desvanecía poco a poco, dejándola una sensación de debilidad en las piernas. Escuchaba la voz de Naruto como un eco lejano en su cabeza apenas perceptible que repetía su nombre. Finalmente sus fuerzas se agotaron, no pudiéndose mantener en pie. Intentó sujetarse a algo inútilmente antes de caer sobre unos brazos que la sujetaban con firmeza.

Naruto se había situado a su lado en el mismo instante que vio cómo sus piernas temblaban ante el esfuerzo de mantenerla en pie. La cogió con los dos brazos y ella abrió los ojos. Mirándole a los ojos murmuró algo acerca de si Sasuke se pondría bien. Naruto sintió un cierto alivio al ver que se había desmayado, ya que no sabía cómo contestar sinceramente a aquella pregunta.

Una enfermera, a quien Kakashi se había encargado de avisar, los llevó hasta una habitación libre donde Sakura pudiese descansar. Naruto la posó con delicadeza sobre la cama y se quedó observándola con aprensión.

-No te preocupes, Naruto. Tan sólo necesita descansar.- la voz de Kakashi llegó desde el marco de la puerta donde estaba apoyado.- Esta misión la ha afectado más que a ti. Tenía en sus manos la vida de Sasuke, todo dependía sólo de ella hasta llegar a Konoha.- observó a la pelirrosa antes de continuar.- Esto era una prueba que ella debía superar. Sakura necesitaba saber que todo su entrenamiento había servido, si tenía algo que ofreceros. Naruto, ella ya no es la niña que debía ser protegida, ahora ella quiere luchar a vuestro lado.- continuo con cierto orgullo hacia su antigua alumna.

Naruto se sintió confundido durante unos instantes. No se le había ocurrido pensar que Sakura sintiese eso. Desde que volvió de su entrenamiento la había visto como una gran kunoichi con una descomunal fuerza. Aún podía recordar la misión de Suna, donde se sorprendió mirándola perplejo mientras ella se encargaba de extraer un poderoso veneno del cuerpo de Kankuro. Desde luego el no creía que siguiese teniendo motivos para sentirse inferior a ellos.

Sai lo sacó de entre sus pensamientos al posar su mano sobre el hombro del rubio. Naruto agitó levemente la cabeza como tratando de deshacerse del cansancio. Al mirar por encima de su hombro se encontró con una de las enigmáticas sonrisas de Sai. También se percató de que Kakashi se había ido.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a comer ramen?- preguntó aún sonriendo el moreno.

Naruto le sonrió cansado.

-Gracias, Sai, pero creo que es mejor que vaya a descansar.

-Está bien. Podemos ir otro día.- dijo mientras se despedía con la mano al salir por la puerta de la habitación.

Naruto pensó en ir a su casa pero, ya que nadie lo esperaba allí, prefirió acomodarse en un pequeño sofá situado en la pared contraria a la cama de Sakura. Se deshizo de la mochila arrojándola al suelo y se dejó caer en el asiento. A él también le dolía todo. Se tumbó apoyando la cabeza en las manos tras la nuca y mirando hacia el blanco techo. Quería estar cerca cuando la operación de Sasuke terminase. Giró la vista hasta Sakura y pensó en la pregunta que le había hecho antes de desmayarse y en todo lo que Kakashi le había contado. En ese momento aún deseo con más fuerza, si es que podía, que Sasuke sobreviviese. El sonido de la tranquila respiración de Sakura lo fue sumiendo, poco a poco, en un ligero sueño.

Sus pasos resonaban en el lóbrego pasillo como el tic-tac de un reloj. El silencioso corredor se retorcía una y otra vez volviéndose más oscuro a cada paso. Sin embargo, Sai, sabía perfectamente el camino que debía seguir en aquel laberinto de paredes. Aquel edificio había sido su hogar durante varios años de su vida, y aún continuaba acudiendo allí para entrenar y recibir misiones. Desde aquel lugar, Danzou se encargaba de controlar a los miembros de Raíz. Era su centro de operaciones. Allí gran parte de sus AMBUS convivían, ocultándose así del resto de la villa para evitar ser reconocidos. Además en aquel lugar eran entrenados desde edades muy tempranas para convertirse en perfectos ninjas, shinobis a los que tan sólo les importa cumplir la misión, máquinas de matar sin emociones.

Una chica cojeando se acercaba por el ancho pasillo. La kunoichi llevaba unas vendas ensangrentadas alrededor de su muslo izquierdo y sujetaba su muñeca derecha con dolor, quizás estaba fracturada. Cuando la chica se acercó lo suficientemente a Sai, éste se dio cuenta de que era más joven de lo que había supuesto en un principio. Apenas había dejado de ser una niña.

Sé preguntó si los padres de aquella kunoichi serían partidarios de Danzou y habían mandado voluntariamente a su hija allí o, si por el contrario, la familia próxima de aquella niña estuviese muerta y Raíz hubiese decidido hacerse cargo de ella. Verla en aquel estado le hizo recordar sus primeros días en aquel lugar.

Sus padres apenas podían sobrevivir y mantener a su hijo por lo que decidieron aceptar la oferta de Danzou. Él les prometió cuidar de Sai y convertirlo en un gran ninja. Se ofreció a darle un hogar, comida y un buen entrenamiento. A cambio el ganaba a un futuro shinobi más en sus filas.

Las primeras semanas sus padres iban a verlo muy a menudo. Juntos paseaban durante largo tiempo mientras un pequeño Sai les contaba entusiasmado todo lo que había vivido esa semana. Sin embargo las visitas comenzaron a distanciarse más unas de otras. El tiempo que la pequeña familia pasaba junta cada vez se reducía más, a pesar de las insistencias de los padres tras notar a su hijo cada vez más lejano. Pero Sai ya no tenía tiempo para estar con ellos, y tampoco parecía necesitarlos al lado.

Los entrenamientos que al principio habían parecido poco más que juegos se habían convertido en pequeñas batallas apenas controladas. Se les hacía luchar una y otra vez hasta llegar a la extenuación en unos combates en los que valía todo. Durante el entrenamiento se les recordaba una y otra vez que en las batallas era donde un ninja obtenía experiencia, donde las habilidades se mostraban al 100% y, sobre todo, que tenían que evitar formar fuertes vínculos con los shinobis que los rodeaban. Al fin y al cabo el camino de un ninja es difuso, y el azar puede llevarte a luchar un día contra tu compañero de entrenamiento. Así, poco a poco Sai fue dependiendo cada vez menos de las personas de su entorno y, por ende, de sus emociones.

La pequeña aldea donde sus padres vivían fue arrasada una noche por un grupo de bandidos extranjeros. Los padres de Sai aparecieron muertos al día siguiente y, desde entonces, había estado solo. Porque en Raíz existían vínculos, sí, pero tan débiles cómo un hilo.

Una extraña sacudida lo recorrió por toda la columna vertebral y, por un momento, se asustó. Había recordado su pasado más veces pero esta vez había sido diferente. Esta vez algo se había removido dentro de él. Esta vez había sentido. Sí, había sido sólo durante un instante, pero había notado un pequeño ardor en su interior que su frío cuerpo aún no se había acostumbrado a sentir de nuevo.

Tras recobrar la compostura se dio cuenta de que los pasos de la herida kunoichi se iban alejando lentamente. Se giró para buscar la pequeña figura en la sombra de las antorchas que alumbraban el corredor.

-¿Sabes dónde se encuentra Danzou-sama?- preguntó.

La chica lo miró con ojos vidriosos, intentando contener el llanto.

-N-No estoy segura.- tartamudeó.- Antes mandó llamar a dos shinobis para encargarlos una misión. Quizás siga en su despacho.

Sai la respondió con un gesto de cabeza y se encaminó al piso superior.

Al llamar a la puerta una voz ronca lo había hecho pasar. Sai abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación. El tenía las paredes cubiertas de libros excepto una, allí había un gran mapa en el que salían las cinco grandes naciones ninjas. Delante de aquel poster había una vieja mesa de madera con una gran silla. Danzou estaba de pie junto a ella.

-Bienvenido, Sai. Esperaba tu visita.


End file.
